Kapitel 307
"Der verbotene Berg" ist das 307. Kapitel des Manga Inu Yasha. Zu Beginn sieht man eine Dorflandschaft bei Nacht und es stellt sich heraus, dass dies jenes Dorf ist in dem Kaede lebt. Einige Dorfbewohner scheinen mitten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ein 'seltsames Licht' gesehen zu haben und berichten Kaede von ihrer Beobachtung. Diese Lichterscheinung soll angeblich vom Himmel gefallen sein und landete an dem Schrein, in dem Kikyōs sterbliche Überreste einst begraben waren. Kaede reagiert etwas verwundert, wird aber selbst Zeuge von jenem Licht, das plötzlich im Dorf auftauchte. Danach werden zwei recht kleine mädchenähnliche Wesen von Kaede und den Dorfbewohnern an Kikyōs Schrein gesichtet, welche in Erde von Kikyōs Grab in topfähnliche Gefäße stopften und mit der Erde in Händen, wie Geister davon flogen. Die Dorfbewohner waren verwirrt und meinten ob diese beiden Mädchen wohl eine Art Yōkai waren. Kaede erkennt jedoch die Lage richtig und meint, dass diese beiden keine Yōkai, sondern helfende Geister, sogenannte "Shikigami" seien, die woh jemand zu ihnen ins Dorf entsendet hat. Jedoch weiß Kaede nicht von wem die beiden geschickt wurden, meint aber, dass sie keinerlei Bösartigkeit gespürt habe, als sie die Shikigami an Kikyōs Grab auffanden. Die Dorfbewohner weisen Kaede daraufhin, dass die beiden Shikigami offenbar Graberde entwendet haben, was Kaede nur noch eher verwundert, da sie sich nicht vorstellen, wieso jemand nun auch Erde von ihrem Grab stehlen sollte, nachdem dir Oni-Hexe Urasue bereits Kikyōs Gebeine entwendet hatte, um mit diesen Kikyō wieder zu beleben. Als nächsten wechselt die Szene, beginnt aber erneut mit einem Blick auf eine Landschaft, durch welche ein dröhnendes Geräusch erhallt. Inu Yasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippō, Miroku, Sango und Kirara werden auf jenes Dröhnen aufmerksam und sehen einige von Narakus Yōkaidienern durch den Himmel über ihnen ziehen. Miroku und Sango glaube, dass diese auf de Suche nach etwas sind und zwar auf der Suche nach Hijiri-samas Aufenthaltsort. Dies lässt Kagome darüber nachdenken, ob Naraku wohl zu dem selben Schluss gekommen ist und er auch vermutet, dass Kikyō noch am Leben ist und jetzt nach ihr sucht, um erneut zu versuchen sie zu töten. Dies gibt Kagome ein ungutes Gefühl. Als nächstes trifft Inu Yashas Gruppe auf einige Holzfäller in einem Wald und Miroku erkundigt sich, ob diese schon mal etwas von einem gewissen "Hijiri-sama" gehört haben. Einer der Holzfäller bejaht dies und meint, dass auch sie von diesem mysteriösen Hōshi gehört hätten, aber auch nichts genaueres über diese Person wissen. Miroku erfährt fort, dass es den anscheint habe, dass jener Hijiri-sams wohl genau durch diesen Wald gekommen sein muss, woraufhin der Holzfäller antwortet, dass er kurz vor Tagesanbruch zwei Lichter durch den Himmel hat fliegen sehen, welche zu dem sogenannten "Verbotenen Berg" geflogen sind. Verwundert fragt Miroku, warum dies ein verbotener Berg sei, was der Holzfäller damit erklärt, dass nur diejenigen sich auf diesen Berg begeben dürften, welche völlig ohne jeden Tadel sind. Miroku wendet sich danach zu Inu Yasha, fragt diesem ob sie nun zu jenen verbotenen Berg gehen sollen, was Inu Yasha mit: "Klar. Wir haben ja sonst keine Spur" bejaht und sich die Gruppe nun aufmacht, zu diesem verbotenen Berg zu gelangen. Da wirft Shippō plötzlich ein, ob denn ihr Hauptziel eigentlich noch das Nest von Prinzessin Abis Yōkaivögel sei, da es ihm eher danach aussieht, dass sie nur noch Hijiri-samas Spur folgen würden. Miroku meint, dies sollte er lieber nicht Kagome hören lassen, Sango erwidert, dass Kagome es wohl schon längt selbst bemerkt ha, dass Inu Yasha unbedingt Hijiri-sama aufsuchen zu versucht. Auf ihrem Weg zum verbotenen Berg, bemerkt Kagome plötzlich ein Funkeln, das in der Ferne zwischen den dem Laub der Bäume hindurch schimmert und fragt, ob dieses Schimmern von Wasser ausgeht, woraufhin Inu Yasha antwortet, dass dort wohl ein Wasserfall ist. Als nächstes sieht man Asuka & Kochō an der unteren Eben des Wasserfalls, um das Ufer herum stehen, welche Kikyōs Graberde in das Wasser schütten. Die beiden werden von ober her von Narakus Yōkai beobachtet, was Asuka und Kochō jedoch nicht entgeht Auch wissen die Shikigami, dass diese Yōkai wohl auf der Suche nach Hijiri-sama sind. Plötzlich erscheint eine ganze Schar an Yōkai, welche alle in Richtung des verbotenen Berges ziehen. Inu Yasha & Co. wunder sich, ob diese Yōkai auf sie angesetzt wurden, jedoch schein dies nicht der Fall, da Inu Yashas Gruppe nicht von ihnen angegriffen wird. Sango bemerkt jedoch, dass diese Yōkai tatsächlich gen verbotenen Berg unterwegs sind, was nun die Bestätigung dafür zu sein scheint, dass Narakus wohl weiß, dass Kikyō und Hijiri-sama ein und die selbe Person sind. Als sich die Yōkai dem verbotenen Berg jedoch nähren, werden sie plötzlich von einem Pfeil, welche vom verbotenen Berg kommend abgeschossen wurde, getroffen und auch sofort geläutert und getötet. Miroku wird sofort klar, dass dies ein heiliger Pfeil war, woraufhin Sango schließt, dass Hijiri-sama tatsächlich auf dem verbotenen Berg sein muss. Inu Yasha zeigt sich auch mehr als überzeugt von diesem Gedanken und so eilt die Gruppe zu jenem Ort, von dem aus der Pfeil abgeschossen wurde. Eine weitere Schar Yōkai bemerkte nun auch Inu Yahsa & Co. und prompt wollen sie sich auf Inu Yashas Gruppe stürzen, werden jedoch von einem weiteren heiligen Pfeil gestoppt und in der Luft zerfetzt. Nun kommen immer mehr und mehr Yōkai hinzu un greifen sowohl aus der Luft als auch vom Boden kommend an und es kommt zum Kampf. Inu Yasha will sich der Yōkaihorde jedoch alleine stellen und meint die anderen sollen schon mal vorgehen und sich auf die Suche nach Hijiri-sama begeben, während er diese lästigen Yōkai zu besiegen versucht. Dies ist jedoch nur ein Vorwand von Inu Yasha, um nicht als erstes auf Hijiri-sama zu treffen, da er nicht weiß, wie er reagieren sollten, wenn Kikyō wirklich noch am Leben sein sollte und sich nun als Hijiri-sama ausgibt, Er meint zu sich selbst, dass er keine Ahnung habe, wie er reagieren sollte, will sich aber dennoch Gewissheit übe Hijiri-sama verschaffen. Er stellt sich nun Narakus Yōkai entgegen und kann sie auch mit Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu im Nu besiegen. Just als Inu Yasha alle Yōkai getötet hat, erscheint plötzlich Hijiri-sama zusammen mit Asuka & Kochō vor Inu Yasha. Hijiri-samas Gesicht ist jedoch durch einen Gesichtsschleier nicht zu erkenne, auch fragt sich Inu Yasha, beim Zusammentreffen mit Hijiri-sama, ob dies nun wirklich Kikyō sein unter der Maskierung. Vorheriges – Aktuelles - Nächstes Kategorie:Kapitel